


【红色组】夏至未至

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 苏中回忆





	【红色组】夏至未至

空调虽然带走了空气里的炎热，却带不走潜伏在这个季节里的焦躁。王耀昨夜没由来的失眠，在床上辗转反侧了一整夜，近凌晨四点仍毫无困意。随后他跟随上司乘坐专机直达阿斯塔纳，将近十二点，他和上司进入独立宫，跟东道国用过午餐后便投入了这场上合组织成员国间的小范围会议。或许是受午觉习惯的影响再加上昨夜失眠的缘故，他现在感觉大脑昏昏沉沉，运行迟钝，好在各国均没有什么新意的发言稿并不需要他耗费太多精力去聆听。

但思绪难以集中后，心情也跟着变得浮躁，被困于会场的每一分钟都充满了煎熬，感觉诸多不适，发尾总是贴在脖子上，触碰脸颊，黏黏腻腻，让因气候的变化而逐渐浮躁的心更添几缕烦乱。再过十几天就是夏至，想到接踵而至的酷暑，他有把头发剪短的冲动，但这只是冲动，他并不会真的那么去做，不过他也该抽时间修剪几个月都未修剪过的长发了。

晚上，王耀在参加完东道国举行的正式宴会后便以身体不适为由提前向上司告了假，没有再参加后续的阿斯卡纳专项世博会开幕式。这一次会议有一个重要的突破便是同时给予了印度和巴基斯坦上合正式成员国的地位，所以巴/基/斯/坦先生当日也在阿斯塔纳，见王耀提前离开，他担忧地问是不是发生什么事了。王耀微笑摇头说没事，只是身体不适想先回酒店休息而已。巴/基/斯/坦先生还是一脸不放心的样子，甚至提议送王耀回去。王耀刚想说不用了，巴基斯坦刚加入上合，第一次以成员国身份出席上合会议，不宜缺席东道国的安排。但他还没来得及说，印/度先生就在旁边冷笑，不过他这么做的时候并没把视线投向谁，所以也没法挑他的不是。

“我送你回去。”伊万突然凑过来说道，“正好我也想先回去休息。”

伊万这样说，王耀便不好再拒绝。他们聊着一些不着边际的话题上了汽车，后来话题便不知怎么跳跃到了假设自己不是国家只是个普通人最想从事什么样的职业上。伊万说他想当铁匠但可惜现在这个职业已经适应不了时代的发展快要消失了，王耀摇头说以前从未想过这样的问题，但在伊万再三追问下，他才低头思索了一阵后勉强回答也许想当个老师。

“你很适合这个职业。”伊万盯着王耀看了一会儿说，但是紧接着他话锋一转，“没想过把头发剪短吗？”

王耀摇头道：“习惯了。”

伊万却笑：“习惯了也还是会产生厌烦的情绪吧。”

王耀没回答，他有一点意外。他今天确实萌生过剪短头发的念头，也不知道伊万怎么会突然提起这个话题。王耀平日里自己也剪头发，自民国后他的头发长度就一直维持在肩下一几寸，再不复往昔的长发及腰。

他剪掉过长的头发是因为近代以后的历史像是被人按了快进键，几年几十年便能发生翻天覆地的变化，他有太多需要劳心劳力的事，无暇再养如缎长发。再者他也有不堪重负而想抛开的过去，从言行举止到衣着打扮与过去都做个了断，在别人制定的世界规则里按别人的准则行事是他无可奈何的选择。但他始终还对'自我'存了几分眷恋，也并不想与这个世界妥协到完全失去自我，所以他的剪刀从来都不够干脆，不长不短的头发尴尬而又倔强地维持了近百年，总算他适应了别人也适应了。

但凡是也有例外，他的例外发生在五十多年前，那是他唯一一次剪了真正意义上的短发。但那时的他并非自愿而是被人胁迫，不难猜能胁迫他或者说敢胁迫他的人这世界上也就只有两个，一个是当今的超级大国阿尔弗雷德，另一个则是曾经的超级大国苏联。

虽然说是胁迫，但伊利亚当时也是出于为他考虑才逼他剪短了头发。说来尴尬，当时的王耀因身处物资条件极度匮乏的朝鲜战场，没时间也没条件去在意自己的形象，入了冬以后，零下的温度让维持外表光鲜这件事变得越发困难。

偏临近年关时，伊利亚秘密来到朝鲜，而那大概是王耀最不愿意见客的时光，穿着保暖但土气还打着补丁的军棉衣，脸上有冻伤后留下的红斑，最要命的是头发总是油油腻腻搭在肩上。

白天诸事缠身的时候倒还好，根本无暇在意头发的事。可一到晚上该休息的时候，感官就会变得格外敏锐，身体上一丁点的不适都会被放大。对于王耀来说，比疼痛更难耐的感觉就是痒——干燥肌肤得不到滋润时皲裂的痒，伤口结痂时新生的神经末梢相互挤压的痒，以及头发里像是藏了很多吸血的小生物时那种啃噬的痒。越挠越痒，还总挠不准位置燎心燎肺地让人抓狂。皮肤干裂还可以找点动物油抹在身上，见效快也不费神，伤口痒忍耐一段时间也就熬过去了。但头痒得厉害王耀却是一点办法也没有。

大冬天的热水供应本就不足，有也优先给伤员病员了。就算他是上级也法享受特殊待遇，晨起晚睡都跟士兵一样用去了冰碴子后的冷水洗漱，寒意刺骨，往往冻得他十根手指像从地里拔出来的红萝卜。更何况他头发长，要想打上洗发膏好好生生清理一番必然要耗费不少热水。战地后勤人员本来就紧张，大多是半大的娃娃既没有打仗的经验也没有强壮的体格所以被安排去做后勤，他们一个人负责好几个排的情况并不鲜见，所以王耀不愿意给那些小伙子多添杂事，便一直忍耐了。

他现在已经破罐子破摔了，并不在意邋遢与否，再说他们处在这样的条件下，营里的人即使是姑娘只怕十有八九都跟他一样，只剩下暴露在外装点门面的脸和手还能保持洁净。

但现下伊利亚刚从莫斯科过来，穿着最时髦的黑色呢大衣和咖啡色羊毛衫，带着米色羊绒围巾，一身冬装整洁又温暖。早晨他坐军车到营地，王耀还未完全走近刚下车的他便能闻到他身上散发出来的自然却浓郁的香气，霸占了王耀能呼吸到的每一口空气。他多么讲究呀，来这种硝烟弥漫的地方还打扮得像是将要赶赴与姑娘的约会。王耀不想破坏他精心装点的形象，所以在伊万张开手要拥抱的时候，王耀手上稍微用了点力气便把伊利亚推开了。

"离我远点，我头上可能长虱子了。"

"你需要洗头了。"伊利亚皱着眉表情复杂一言难尽。

伊利亚的脾气就跟那些在北冰洋上飘浮的冰川一样又冷又硬，还有特殊的横行直撞而并不在意他人感受的蛮劲在里面。王耀还在和任勇朝开会，他就闯了进来，不容分说便拉着一头雾水的王耀离开了帐篷。王耀问他这是要去哪儿。

"洗头！"伊利亚惜字如金。

王耀又问他是不是去给后勤的小伙子们施压了，伊利亚还没回答他就兀自说开了，说伊利亚不该给后勤人员添乱，还说伊利亚破坏规矩。伊利亚把王耀带到营前的空地，今天阳光正好，把人心也给照通透了，不少伤病员都出来活动活动晒晒太阳，性格活泼的女护士给围坐在一起的战士唱家乡的歌，声音又脆又亮，两条粗亮的辫子俏皮地垂在肩上，发梢用红绳子扎了蝴蝶结，跟随脑袋的晃动而轻盈飞舞。

这个时节最是单调无趣，除了灰白的天和焦黄的土和远山的皑皑白雪外见不到一点鲜活的色彩。飞扬的歌声却能把人的思绪带回千山万水后幅员辽阔的家乡，家乡有热腾腾的饭菜，邻里街坊的谈笑声，染着白霜的青瓦，孩子们红彤彤的脸蛋，心上人弯如新月的黑眼睛，光秃秃的黄土地绵延万里，等翻年的春风吹来，底下熬了一冬的草籽就能破土而出。

王耀还在跟随歌声飘飘浮浮，伊利亚就端着铝锅回来了，他把冒着白汽的热水往铁丝扎起来的简易木盆里一倒，随后撸起袖子，沉着脸说：“我去井里打的水，劈了木材烧的水，没劳您的人动一下手！”

王耀听他这么说，也觉得不好意思了，别人一番好心好意，他没领情不说还先把数落的话噼里啪啦说了一通。这事要落在他头上，他也生气。不过他并不急着安抚伊利亚，对方这会儿正陷在小情绪里，他腆着脸往上凑也不能平息伊利亚的怒火。

伊利亚脱了大衣，从旁边的小铁桶里舀了几瓢凉水掺到木盆里，然后用手在热水搅了几下，感觉水温合适后，他拿起水瓢敲了敲木盆边缘，什么也不说，就用那双紫眼睛冷冰冰地看着王耀。

王耀主动解下磨得毛糙的头绳，揣到衣服兜里。伊利亚用嫌弃的目光看着他，他也不在意。头绳虽然看着寒酸，但这还是营地里的小姑娘用从毛衣上抽下来的线缠在皮筋上给他做出来的，物资如此匮乏的条件下，他还有头绳能用就已经很不错了，可没资格挑三拣四。

把棉衣脱下放到一旁的凳子上后，王耀挽起袖口和裤腿，岔开腿弯下腰，将头发拨到脑袋前，等伊利亚给他浇水。

不算烫的热水渐渐浸润头皮，将头发拉成直线后形成水幕往下流淌。为了避开溅到小腿上的水珠，王耀扭动了一下身体，伊利亚立刻问：

“水温合适吗？”

“刚好！”王耀抹了一把快要钻到眼睛里的水流，因垂着脑袋回答时带了些鼻音。

伊利亚又舀了两瓢水，慢慢地淋在那些细密的头发上，等头发都湿透了，他才挖了一团洗发膏仔仔细细给王耀打在头发上。这洗发膏也不知道是用什么做的，浅淡的黄色，香味不够浓郁，倒是有一股蜂蜜似的甜腻味道。

伊利亚抹了不少洗发膏但在王耀头上没揉起泡沫来，他像是有些气，帮王耀抓脑袋的时候既不顾王耀粘连到一起的头发力气也用得极大，王耀耐性再好，也禁不住他这样粗暴的举动，抽着气说疼才换来伊利亚手上的温柔。

清洗洗发膏时，流下的热水里带着污垢变得浑浊不堪。伊利亚一边替王耀把将要沿着脖子流进衣服里的水擦干，一边嘀咕'空闲的时候比谁都讲究，忙碌时又什么都能将就'。

王耀装作没听见伊利亚的话，自己去抠了团洗发膏抹在脑袋上。这回倒是起了很多泡沫，看来头发上的污垢和油腻都清洗的差不多了。第二次冲洗泡沫时，水也不那么浑浊了，但伊利亚还是坚持又给王耀上了两次洗发膏。本来伊利亚还想折腾，王耀说耳朵进水太多难受得很，伊利亚才就此停手，拿了条干毛巾胡乱地给王耀擦脑袋。

王耀感觉脑袋被伊利亚牵引着晃来晃去，晃得他头晕，偏他又抢不过毛巾，几次伸手都被伊利亚不客气地拍开了。王耀心里窝着火也不敢发作，只有在心里骂伊利亚，多多少少给自己解点气:好你个小毛子！

头发不怎么往下滴水后，伊利亚终于大发慈悲放过了王耀，但是王耀还没喘口气就看见伊利亚从放在凳子上的大衣口袋里摸了把刀口还算锋利的剪刀出来。

"你想做什么？！"王耀从凳子上拿起自己的棉衣，警惕地往后退。

"你应该问我想对你的头发做什么。"伊利亚把剪刀开合得喀嚓作响，像电影里的坏人那样露出了显而易见的狞笑。

"你永远也别想对我的头发做什么！永远！"

王耀信誓旦旦地冲伊利亚吼，然而在不到十分钟的时间后，他就乖乖坐在了凳子上，脖子上围着一块花花绿绿的床单，由着伊利亚在身后挥舞着剪刀蹂躏他视若珍宝的头发。脑袋上长虱子了最简单省事的法子就是把头发剪短，让那些可恶的吸血鬼们难以藏匿。

可如今伊利亚又用援助来威胁他，让他不得不打破自己的坚持去换取当下的利益。他气恼于伊利亚的蛮横和任性，竟然把这种不值一提的小事和攸关大局的要事拿来做'交易'，但气恼归气恼，他知道伊利亚就是个不可一世到蛮不讲理的人，千万不能用'即使我不听他的他也绝不会这样做，那太蠢了'这样的思维来揣度伊利亚。在利人即使也利己的事上他的信誉不够良好，但是在损人的情况下他往往能做到言出必行。北境荒芜而又辽阔的土地上吹着西伯利亚的冷风野蛮地生长了千百年的民族，身体里藏着破坏和毁灭的基因，是个天然而不自知的坏坯子。

湿润的黑发伴随着剪刀开和的声音一撮撮地落下，很快在地上围出半圆形状。把王耀的头发剪到齐耳长度后，伊利亚煞有介事地开始了第二轮的精修。这个过程非常重要也非常考验耐心，正所谓失之毫厘差之千里，一剪刀失了手很有可能会影响到整体观赏效果。

王耀起初还担心伊利亚下手没分寸会让他被贻笑大方，但伊利亚手法娴熟，下剪子干脆利落，很是让人信赖的样子。

"战争期间我也经常给自己剪头发。那比给别人剪头发困难多了。"或许是看出王耀的疑惑，伊利亚主动解释道。

伊利亚结束他的兼职工作后，王耀抖了抖脑袋，头发差不多已经干了，蓬松地顶在脑袋上，让王耀感觉头轻了不少，头皮也像是透过气的舒爽。但这还不算完事了，王耀正待站起来，伊利亚就拿着变戏法一样出现的篦子，把王耀按在座位上，他说:"你们营里的姑娘说长虱子后用篦子梳头发就可以把虱子梳下来。"

王耀没办法又任他折腾了一阵，不过确确实实揪出好几个祸害，个个圆润饱满，想来日子过得不错，至少比半年来消瘦不少的王耀过得滋润惬意。

前前后后用了近三个小时，伊利亚才把王耀拾掇出让他满意的干净又清爽的样子。王耀故意用毛茸茸的脑袋去他脸上脖子上蹭，他也不像前几日知道王耀长虱子后就一副避而远之的态度了，还亲呢地在王耀散发着蜂蜜和花香味的头发上亲了一下。

伊利亚似乎格外喜欢王耀短发和额头上散有碎发的样子，不过也有可能是因为觉得新鲜。每每盯着王耀看的眼神都像是燃烧了两团火，冬天凛冽的风雪也不能把它们熄灭。但王耀并不是很喜欢他的新发型。他五官虽大气端丽但却无奈长了偏圆润的娃娃脸，留长发露额头时还能衬出几分威严和霸气，可一旦剪了短发遮了宽阔的额头，娃娃脸自带的减龄作用和甜软气质就会格外突出。

在新旧年即将交替的夜晚，伊利亚又不辞辛劳地烧了几大桶热水，在天寒地冻的时节逼着一到战争时期就懒癌复发的王耀从上到下洗得干干净净，王耀在透风的简易浴房里抖得不成样，反复强调他已经搓掉一层皮了，伊利亚才把衣服给他送进去。

王耀抑制不住地颤抖，上下牙齿也磕个不停。他用平生最快的速度穿上被伊利亚讥讽多次土得掉渣的秋衣和秋裤后，便一头扎进了伊利亚怀里取暖。伊利亚这个时候不再为难他了，敞开大衣把王耀包裹住。待王耀渐渐停止了颤抖，他才把军绿色的棉衣抖开替王耀穿上。

"还没穿毛衣和毛裤。"王耀提醒。

"不穿了，反正一会儿也要脱。"伊利亚低着头嘟哝。

"你说啥？"

"没什么。"伊利亚把毛巾往王耀脑袋上一扣，"回去喝酒吧。"

朝鲜和中国一样都要过春节，除夕夜里，任勇朝给王耀和伊利亚送了不少年糕、煎菜、烤肉等年食，现在正好成为二人的下酒菜。伊利亚带来了几瓶伏特加，因为酒太烈，王耀怕会误事死活不同意和他畅饮，今天是个特殊日子，那些严苛的规矩也可以暂时抛到一边。

王耀并不是很喜欢伏特加的味道，他甚至说这跟护士们用来消毒的酒精没啥两样，说不定后者还没这个炝口烧喉。虽然他是国家中少有能在伏特加这样的烈性酒上和伊利亚一较长短的国，但是到底不具备如伊利亚这样把伏特加当水喝的变态属性，所以他二人交杯错盏多个回合后还是王耀无悬念地落了败。

王耀酒品还算好，醉了就发困，困了倒哪儿都能睡，基本做不出出格的事。不过伊利亚今天可不敢把王耀灌得太酔，他在王耀脸上飘起艳丽的绯色霞云后便收了王耀的杯子和酒。王耀在努力维持清醒，但意识总是被酒精拖累，伊利亚把他往床上带时，他本能地想拒绝，但脑袋整理不出有理有据的说辞，身上也没什么力气。在两人翻云覆雨期间，王耀被伊利亚翻了个身，正面朝下趴在印着百鸟朝凤的床单上，心想难怪伊利亚今天非得要他把床单和被套都换了上新的，原来那时小毛子就有了坏心思。

王耀因身上乏力没抵抗也没怎么配合，伊利亚把他抱在怀里，两人赤裸裸地紧贴在一起，躯体相互交缠，身上都能感受到的都是对方似乎更加灼热的温度，耳朵里隐隐能听到帐篷外呼啸而过的北风里夹杂的歌声，那是唱给远山外的家乡和亲人的歌，美丽又哀愁。外面的喧嚣与这帐篷里的宁静似乎是两个世界，但交汇在一起也格外和谐。

“以后就留短发吧。”伊利亚说。

王耀含糊的应了声，他太累了不想说话，所以先应承下来以免精力过剩的伊利亚跟他喋喋不休。但是伊利亚走后没多久王耀的头发就又长了。53年夏，王耀和阿尔弗雷德基本上已经谈妥，只待七月找个恰当时机正式签署停战协定。伊利亚在六月初托人给王耀带了封信，他说他会在六月下旬来朝鲜，夏至那天再给王耀剪一次头。但后来伊利亚没来朝鲜，剪发的事也不了了之，此后两人也再没提起过这事。

“你或许并不专情，但你是个长情的人。”伊万说。

王耀回过神来，有些诧异地看着伊万：“没想到你是这样认为的。”

伊万笑笑也没再说话，回到酒店后，两人在电梯口正式告别，伊万在王耀转身时突然把他拉了回来，一通激烈的吻后，他揉揉王耀的脑袋，说：

“快到夏至了，抽时间把头发剪了吧。否则我亲自带着剪刀飞去北京。”


End file.
